


Смотрит на тебя, когда ты спишь...

by Regis



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:59:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4918669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Фик был переведен на ФБ-2012.<br/>Бета перевода: KaterinaAvg</p>
    </blockquote>





	Смотрит на тебя, когда ты спишь...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sees You When You're Sleeping...](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/147955) by anon. 



> Фик был переведен на ФБ-2012.  
> Бета перевода: KaterinaAvg

Мастер никогда не сдается. Он будет жить вечно, но он упрямый и гордый: жить вечно на своих условиях. Было так весело смотреть, как глупый Доктор безутешно рыдает над ним.

О, бла бла бла, я такой одинокий, я самый последний, горе мне! Жалкое зрелище. 

И потом, конечно же, являясь истинным лицемером, Доктор и не думает бальзамировать останки Мастера или делать что-то хоть немного интересное. Он разжигает банальный погребальный костер и устраивает кремацию, вероятно считая, что таким образом подарит душе Мастера мир – или же рассчитывая, что не даст Мастеру вернуться и удавить его в темноте. Глупец. 

Доктор ведь уже пробовал такой способ. И Мастер лучше, чем кто-либо другой знает, как выжить, будучи сожженным. С тех пор, как был обласкан языками пламени Сарна, он с огнем на короткой ноге. Сожжение его до пепла – возможно, Доктор увидел бы в этом извращенную метафору – помогает духу Мастера освободиться и вернуться к жизни. Сбросив оковы, он не нацепит их вновь.

Доктор собирает серый пепел в вычурную шкатулку. Идиот, он приносит ее на борт ТАРДИС – его, что, ошибки никогда ничему не учат? Может быть, он собирался развеять пепел в том пустом пространстве космоса, где когда-то находился Галлифрей, но как обычно отвлекается. Глупый Доктор, всегда увлеченный чем-то новым и летящий на яркий загадочный свет, словно мотылек. Он не способен придерживаться принятого решения. 

Доктор бежит по космосу, легко и пританцовывая. Мастер таится в темноте и ждет.

*  
Доктор новый и слабый. Его свежее тело, самое юное из всех, дрожит, когда он пытается встать на ноги в первый раз. Как и Мастер, оно было рождено в огне и сделано изо льда. На Докторе лишь тонкий белый халат, когда он плетется к своей кровати, чтобы отдохнуть. 

Мастер улыбается в темноте и, откинув крышку шкатулки, выбирается из нее. Он следует за спотыкающимся Доктором. 

Доктор лежит под белой шелковой простыней, откинув голову назад. Темные волосы падают на нахмуренные брови и закрытые глаза, беспокойно движущиеся под опущенными веками. “Такой юный, – думает Мастер. – Что за фарс”.

Эктоплазма, из которой состоит Мастер, легко принимает форму змеи. Он делал это раньше, и вспомнить старые уловки несложно. Он высасывает энергию из воздуха, из протестующей ТАРДИС, из спящего глупца на кровати. Мастер растет, становясь длиннее и толще. И проскальзывает под шелк. 

*  
Глаза Доктора резко открываются. Кожей он чувствует холод, жидкий азот, замороженные частицы материи. Мастер забирается под халат и ползет вверх, легко скользя между горячим телом и тонким хлопком, чтобы высунуть голову из ворота и встретиться со своим врагом лицом к лицу. 

Доктор с юным телом изумленно распахивает глаза, не понимая, что происходит. Мастер покачивается, жмурясь от удовольствия. Энергия регенерации – дивная пища, и Мастер жадно поглощает ее. Он становится длиннее, обвиваясь вокруг тела Доктора, сжимая его ребра и живот. Каждый испуганный вздох – возможность сжать его еще сильнее. 

Доктор начинает паниковать и пытается вырваться из ледяных оков Мастера. Мастер лишь усиливает тиски, а кончик хвоста скользит между ног Доктора к горячему входу в тело. 

Доктор выгибается в момент проникновения. Мастер наслаждается ощущениями. Его тело растет быстрее, его хвост проникает глубже, стремясь достигнуть источника жара и энергии внутри Доктора. Кольца тела Мастера, тесно прижатые к животу Доктора, чувствуют давление и движение хвоста, и это так хорошо. 

Доктор жадно хватает воздух ртом, чем веселит Мастера. Он чуть проворачивает хвост, и глаза Доктора в ужасе закатываются, так что видны лишь белки. Руки и ноги Доктора скованы, а тело сжато снаружи и растянуто изнутри. Мастер пульсирует в плотном кольце мышц, длинном горячем изогнутом канале, который продолжается и продолжается – для исследования и разрушения. Легкий толчок, рывок, и Мастер может заставить свою жертву биться в конвульсиях агонии или удовольствия. 

Совсем несложно изогнуть голову кобры назад и лизнуть яйца Доктора, обернуть еще одно кольцо вокруг них и члена, и подвести его к самому краю, не давая кончить, одарив напоследок чувствительную щелку на члене поцелуем, полным жгучего яда. 

– На моих условиях... – шипит Мастер, вытаскивая хвост лишь для того, чтобы вновь ворваться в тело Доктора. Эктоплазма – хороший лубрикант, но ее морозный холод заставляет мышцы тела Доктора непроизвольно сокращаться снова и снова, тесно сжимая хвост, проникающий быстро и глубоко. Доктор откидывает голову на подушку, тело бьет мелкая дрожь, мокрые от пота волосы, разметавшись, образуют нимб. 

Мастер поднимает свою змеиную голову, вновь заглядывая Доктору в глаза.

– Скажи мое имя, – шепчет он.

Открытый рот Доктора словно приглашение. И Мастер ныряет в него. Тело Доктора протестующе выгибается, лишенное возможности дышать. Еще одно кольцо обвивается вокруг шеи обреченной жертвы, смакуя неизбежную победу, в то время как длинная шея Мастера дюйм за дюймом проникает внутрь. Продираясь сквозь плоть и боль, чтобы встретиться с самим собой посередине. Все заканчивается слишком быстро. Сопротивление полностью прекращается. 

Потом змея начинает мерцать и исчезает, рассыпаясь яркими всполохами – она все равно никогда не существовала на самом деле. Мастер открывает свои новые глаза. Плоть слаба, но ох, как он алкал ее. Он чувствует, как Доктор плачет в темноте, затаившись в углу. 

“Идиот”, – думает Мастер, захлопывая дверь и вешая на нее цепи. Позже он еще повеселится с Доктором, но сейчас, юный и полный энергии, он чувствует себя заново рожденным. 

Вселенная ждет.


End file.
